


Полые люди

by fransies



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fransies/pseuds/fransies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Месть - это блюдо, которое нужно подавать холодным.<br/>Про Густаво и его план.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полые люди

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Disk D

1\. ветер в сухой траве

Солнце скользнуло по руке Гаса, игриво лизнуло запястье и браслет часов, забралось под рукав, стремительно поползло по рукаву пиджака, по воротнику, окрасив светло-голубой в яркий индиго, а потом ласково, как рука любовника, погладило шею, щеку, коснулось губ, — и наконец ослепило, взорвавшись яркими брызгами на линзах его очков.  
— Мистер Фринг! Мистер Фринг! — звал его ректор университета; полную руку солнце исказило, высветило до такой степени, что Гасу показалось, что над плечом ректора летит сухой кленовый листок.  
— Мистер Фринг, — выдохнул он, подбежав. Он, кажется, с нетерпением ждал его приезда.  
Гас, подъезжая, видел, как невысокий полный профессор в коричневом пиджаке выбегает из университетского корпуса к парковке, — насколько сильно правление хотело его деньги, сам ректор не постеснялся. Белый воротничок профессора потемнел от пота; ничего удивительного — день был жаркий, но все-таки Гасу было неприятно.  
— Рад приветствовать вас в нашем университете, — он все не мог отдышаться после пробежки. — Выпьем чаю или сначала сходим на экскурсию?  
Гас убрал руку с нагретой крыши машины и подошел к ректору.  
— Спасибо, но от чая я откажусь.  
— В таком случае, прошу за мной.  
Это был пятый университет, и ему уже осточертело видеть на лицах светил науки алчность; и ничего нового он не слышал, каждый ректор пел одну старую песню: «Не хватает средств на приобретение оборудования», «Наука не шагнет вперед», «Правительство не заинтересованно в развитии потенциала». Но Гас терпеливо слушал причитания профессора, внимал каждому его слову, поддерживал беседу и интересовался жизнью университета, потому что самые надежные сделки основаны на доверии.  
— А тут проходят курсы кристаллохимии. Кто знает, быть может, среди этих студентов находится будущий нобелевский лауреат? При софинансировании хотя бы одного курса…  
У стола перед доской столпилась группа парней, склонив головы, они ждали чего-то молча. Солнце, застрявшее в старой деревянной раме между стекол, звенело, раскаляло воздух и пыль, а когда ветер подтолкнул створку окна и свет ударил по головам студентов, они громко и радостно закричали, заулюлюкали и стали хлопать по спине того, кого Гас не мог разглядеть за густым белым паром, повалившим из колб и пробирок.  
— Ну, ты даешь, Ботикер! — кричали они. — Да ты мастер!  
— Это наши слушатели курса кристаллохимии, — прокомментировал ректор. — Эксцентричные молодые люди, но чрезвычайно талантливые. И перспективные.  
Это был его пятый университет, ему необходимо проверить, как идут дела в «Братьях Цыплятах», дон Элладио и Гектор доят южные штаты, и он похоронил Макса только неделю назад. Эксцентричные и талантливые ему подойдут, главное — терпение, главное не сорваться, главное нанести удар в самый неожиданный момент.  
— Вы не возражаете..?  
— О нет! Конечно, нет! Проходите.  
Радостно смеясь, — Гас никогда еще не слышал настолько свободного смеха, не сдерживаемого ничем, как у этих кучерявых молодых людей, — студенты обернулись, чтобы поздороваться с ректором. Удивительно было видеть на лицах молодых мужчин (им было, наверное, около двадцати пяти лет) ребяческие, по-детски широкие улыбки. В химиках, запертых от жизни в академическом мире, сохранилось намного больше жизни, чем в тех, кто в жизнь был погружен. Отлично. Эксцентричные, талантливые и наивные — это отлично. Главное — терпение. Время. Время. Ожидание.  
— Гейл Ботикер.  
Гас пожал руку продолжающему улыбаться парню в кепке, на которой был странный прибор с небольшим механическим приводом, у левого уха болталась цепочка с клубникой на конце. Ладонь была мягкой и теплой.  
— Густаво Фринг.  
— Мистер Фринг был заинтересован вашим проектом...  
— Правда? — Ботикер поправил кепку, сдвигая ее назад, и на сияющей от неподдельной радости глаз упал светлый завиток. — Вам нравится кристаллохимия, мистер Фринг?  
— Мой друг специализировался в кристаллохимии, и поэтому я перенял его любовь к кристаллам.  
— Ваш друг больше не выращивает кристаллы?  
— Нет. Он умер.  
— О. Грустно. Это большая потеря для науки.  
Гас любил Макса, но он должен был признать, что тот не был настолько хорошим химиком, и потерю его заметили только он да торчки Альбукерке.  
— Вам плохо, мистер Фринг?  
— Мистер Фринг!  
«Несите воды!»  
«Бобби, лучше C12H12N2O3*!»  
«Где он?!»  
«В шкафу!»  
«Гейл!»  
«Гейл?!»  
«Ботикер!»  
— Мистер Фринг!  
— Я в порядке. Не стоит беспокоиться. Простое недомогание.  
Он тяжело опустился на стул. Суставы ломило, и ослабить узел галстука было трудно, негнущимися пальцами он расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, сквозь солнечную желто-золотую завесу глядя на суетящихся молодых химиков с тонкими шеями и острым, как его боль, беспокойством.  
— Что-то болит?  
Лицо Гейла Ботикера выплыло на первый план. Совсем еще ребяческое; Гас легко видел Гейла через пять лет, через десять, через двадцать с таким точно детским недоумением взирающим на мир и удивляющимся тому, как глупо проживают люди дни, оставляя в бездействии лучшее из того, что дал им Бог. В стране стройных, прямоволосых и пустых людей — Гейл Ботикер, ум которого, похоже, был настолько блистателен, что волосы его завивались, образуя светлый ореол вокруг живого лица.  
— Нет, у меня ничего не болит, мистер Ботикер. Голова закружилась, и только.  
— Гейл. «Мистер Ботикер» только после того, как у меня появится собственная лаборатория. И золотая медаль на шее.  
— А ты амбициозный химик, Гейл.  
— Господи, дай, чтобы я всегда желал большего, чем могу сделать*, — Гейл шутливо сложил ладони вместе не переставая улыбаться. — Нью-Мексико не помешает немного амбиций, со времен «Серого вещества» ни одного прорыва, мистер Фринг.  
— Густаво.  
Ботикер, улыбаясь, покачал головой.  
— Нет! Только после того, как у меня появится собственная лаборатория, мистер Фринг.  
— Тогда тебе стоит поторопиться, Гейл, — Гас поднялся, и Гейл со своими друзьями и ректором отступили от него, — старость и смерть подкрадываются незаметно.  
Он застегнул пуговицу, поправил галстук и одернул пиджак. Затем Гас протянул руку каждому из химиков, кивая, желая успеха и улыбаясь.  
— Мое исследование будет в честь вашего друга, мистер Фринг, — сказал Гейл, сжимая его руку в своей теплой.  
Губы Гаса одеревенели, и на мгновение ему показалось, что на лице его навсегда останется вежливая улыбка. Слюна тяжело, как камень, царапая пищевод, упала в пустой желудок; сухое небо, сухой язык, сухое горло, казалось, что он пошел трещинами, как глиняная фигура, отвечая Гейлу:  
— В таком случае, я с нетерпением жду нашей следующей встречи.  
Ректор говорил ему о прогрессе, о застое в науке, о светлых умах. Гас кивал в паузах, иногда отвечал «Я полностью с вами согласен». Он шел по дорожке с профессором, чувствуя, что для него действуют другие законы физики; все словно усилилось стократно: гравитация убивала его, прижимая к земле, солнце сжигало его, испаряло воду из его тела, запах пота профессора и его голос, нудный, монотонный, раздражал его так сильно, что хотелось сжимать и сжимать его горло до тех пор, пока глазные яблоки не вывалятся из глазниц ректора, пока он не погрузит оба больших пальца, разорвав кожу, до самой артерии и горячая кровь зальет его руки, рубашка его и пиджак пропитаются ею, как пропитался потом воротничок профессора.  
Положив руку на горячую крышу машины, Гас сказал, борясь с природой и земными законами, что будет участвовать в софинансировании.  
В последующие годы он, как и в тот день, вежливо улыбался, выслушивая чрезмерно длинные, напыщенные речи ректора, думал: «Все окупится», — и ставил подпись на очередном чеке и договоре.  
Университетскую лабораторию обновляли исправно: каждый месяц новое оборудование, новые реагенты и хорошая техника взамен устаревшей.  
Гейла он почти не видел, лишь пару раз в год, но каждый месяц на студенческий счет Гейла Ботикера перечислялась доплата к стипендии — поощрение за две успешных работы и одно внушительное исследование по кристаллографии.  
Сеть «Братья цыплята» расширялась; фургоны разъезжались на восток, на запад и на север — треть штатов курили и занюхивали его мет; дон Элладио скрежетал зубами; Гектор стал инвалидом, срущим под себя. Не только университет ел с его щедрой руки, но и ОБН. Но Гасу было мало.  
Гейл Ботикер с солнечной копной на голове и безграничной страстью к химии в сердце уехал получать магистерскую в самый счастливый город США*.  
В год, когда Башни-близнецы рухнули, Гас получил большой конверт. Пункт отправления на штемпеле значился «Боулдер», отправитель — Гейл Ботикер, магистр химии, и карта звездного неба, нарисованная шариковой ручкой на конверте, хрустящем, как сухой лист. В конверте лежали распечатки. Над именем Гейла от руки было написано:  
«О капитан! Мой капитан! Рейс трудный завершен,  
Все бури выдержал корабль, увенчан славой он.  
Уж близок порт, я слышу звон, народ глядит, ликуя,  
Как неуклонно наш корабль взрезает килем струи»*.  
Распечатки Гас выкинул, оставив только один титульник, его он поставил в рамку и повесил над кроватью, чтобы, засыпая и просыпаясь, читать то, что там написано.  
Жажда мести не глодала Гаса семь лет, но потом на рынке появился синий мет.

2\. кактусовая страна

Гас подтолкнул к Майку тонкую папку с помятыми краями.  
Глаза Майка не бегали по строкам — он просто охватывал текст и фотографию на первой странице целиком, переворачивал лист и так же точно просматривал следующие.  
— Просто узнай, где он сейчас работает, — сказал Гас, когда Майк закрыл папку и посмотрел на него.  
— Привезти его сюда?  
— Нет. Я сам приеду за ним. Дело это требует щепетильного подхода.  
Что Гасу нравилось в Майке, так это то, что он держал свои мысли при себе, молча и качественно выполняя свою работу.  
Майк вернулся на следующий день вечером.  
— Ботикер работает в химической лаборатории. Зарплата небольшая. Жены или подруги нет. Детей нет. Каждый вечер после работы он ужинает с приятелем в ресторане для веганов, — слушал он под успокаивающее гудение нового вольво, везущего его по высушенной равнине к землям коренных жителей Америки,* к высоким горам и полноводным рекам.  
Никакой музыки в его машине; после того, как Майк сказал: «Это все», никто не произнес ни слова. Виктор шел на допустимой скорости к штату Колорадо, оставляя позади столбы, удерживающие линии электропередач, по которым катилось красное солнце. Солнце плавило и растворяло в закатном мареве кривые высокие кактусы, которых в штате Нью-Мексико было больше, чем наркоманов, больше, чем стукачей и шлюх. Эта земля была больна мотыльковым безумием* и пропитана злобой, а кактусы были будто болячки на теле.  
Гас сморгнул сон.  
Проезжая мимо столба, каждые триста метров он слышал как ветер, словно розгой, ударяет по дверям его вольво. Шипение горячего асфальта под резиной и хлест ветра. Шипение — хлест. Шипение…  
Кто-то легко коснулся его плеча. Гас повернулся.  
Из отверстия в голове Макса на сиденья бесшумно тонкой, непрерывной струйкой лилась кровь, из глаз текли слезы и рот был широко открыт, но Гас слышал только удар плети и тихий шорох.  
Шшшух. Хлесть. Шшшух. Хлесть.  
Гас чувствовал как руки его поднимаются, он увидел, что крепко сжимает в правой нож.  
На ручке ножа было не лезвие, а черный дверной проем; в желтом электрическом свете стоял человек — неподвижная черная фигура, руки вдоль туловища. Гас знал, что он сидит в машине с Максом, но он так же и лежал, прикованный, чувствуя на шее металлический хомут. Человек в проеме двери молчал.  
— В Америке можно зарабатывать деньги.  
Это себя он слышал — свой голос, произносящий на эспаньол. Это было еще до того, как он стал владельцем Братьев Цыплят и уважаемым гражданином Соединенных Штатов, и жителем Альбукерке, которому сам шеф ОБН жмет руку и зовет на барбекю.  
— В Америке нет плохих или хороших, Макс. В Америке живут те, кто продают, и те, кто покупают. Макс. Макс…  
Макс смотрел на него так же, как перед смертью: возбужденно и испуганно; он провел пятерней по щекам, чтобы вытереть слезы. По краям царапин выступили маленькие красные капельки. Макс еще раз провел по щекам, и на этот раз кровь полилась ему по пальцам, за ногти и за заусеницы зацеплялись длинные полоски розовой от крови кожи.  
Шшшух. Хлесть. Шшшух. Хлесть.  
— Мы сможем делать то, что хотим, там Макс. Два повара, но разные кухни. Мы накормим Америку острыми блюдами и дадим ей качественную «приправу». Америка, Макс.  
Человек сдвинулся с места, перешагнул порог и стал спускаться вниз, в подвал. Дверь медленно закрывалась за ним.  
— Посмотри на меня, Макс.  
С размаху Гас вонзил черное, погруженное во тьму лезвие себе в грудь, вытащил, и кровь свободно стала вытекать из него. А потом он замахнулся еще раз, и еще, и еще. Гас не чувствовал боли — его пугало только то, что кровь быстро заполняла машину, продолжающую ехать вперед.  
— Мы должны рискнуть.  
Кровь плескалась о стекла машины, в окне за спиной Макса не было видно земли, — половинчатое солнце, разукрасившее небо Нью-Мексико в красный, тонуло в их крови. Макс улыбался ему, ногтями истончая переплетения мышц, и Гас услышал его голос:  
— Давай рискнем.  
Шшшух.  
— …ехали.  
Гас часто заморгал, поправляя скосившиеся очки. Челюсти у него ныли от боли — во сне он их крепко сжимал, во рту было сухо, будто он очень долго кричал.  
— Я говорю, — медленнее сказал Майк тоном, который можно было принять и за оскорбительный, — Денвер. Приехали.  
Вечером, освещенные огнями небоскребов и чертового колеса, Скалистые горы Колорадо были как пасть огромного зверя, стоящего на страже Денвера, защищающего город от тех, кто мог нарушить спокойствие жителей.  
— Где он в это время?  
— В ресторане.  
Майк, Гас и Виктор переглянулись в зеркале заднего вида, и, по немому соглашению, Виктор свернул на первом же перекрестке в сторону шестнадцатой улицы*.  
По улице магазинов ходили не парами и не группами, а поодиночке, устало разглядывая витрины магазинов, или жуя на ходу сэндвич, или слушая музыку, и даже в веганском ресторане большинство сидели за барной стойкой наедине с пивом.  
Гейл сидел за столиком, второй стул не был отодвинут, и тарелка, приборы и бокал были чистыми. Волосы Гейла потемнели и поредели, и он уже не выглядел вечно голодным студентом, он с аппетитом ел овощи в кляре, читая книгу.  
— Добрый вечер, Гейл.  
— Мистер Фринг! — он встал, чтобы пожать ему руку. Улыбка у Гейла ничуть не изменилась: все такая же искренняя, как у ребенка. — Я очень рад видеть вас!  
— Ты ждешь кого-то? Я могу присесть?  
— Нет-нет-нет! Нет, — Гейл захлопнул книгу и торопливо убрал ее в сумку. — Прошу вас. Какая неожиданная встреча! — рассмеялся Гейл. Он больше не смеялся в голос, как раньше, — теперь он опускал глаза, как будто стесняясь проявления радости. — Вероятность встретить вас в Денвере, в этом ресторане…  
Гейл избегал его взгляда почему-то, а когда Гас посмотрел на его ужин, неловко улыбнулся:  
— Не люблю отказывать себе в удовольствии. Иначе какой смысл жить?  
А потом неожиданно очень быстро спросил:  
— Вы получили мой конверт?  
— Да. Я получил. Мой друг сказал бы больше, чем простое спасибо, но я не химик, я — бизнесмен и повар.  
Гейл, не удержавшись, очень громко рассмеялся, и некоторые посетители ресторана обернулись напуганные, будто мухи, на которых упала тень человека.  
— Каждый повар немного химик, — тихо сказал Гейл. — И каждый химик немного повар, мистер Фринг.  
Гас подумал: а может быть, Гейл знает о его втором бизнесе? Или он случайно так точно охарактеризовал Макса и его. Сон он не запомнил, но на затылке, как опухоль, давящая на мозг, притаилось нечто — эхо того, что увидел он в машине, проезжая через земли навахо к Денверу.  
Весь этот отрезок времени, остановленный на Гейле, на его лице и его тихом голосе, растворяющемся в звоне вилок, ножей и стекла, и его контролируемом смехе, очень точно сходился с тенью сна, словно две ленты кинопленки соединились в один фильм.  
— Все еще «мистер Фринг»? — спросил Гас то, что нужно было, вместо того, что ему действительно хотелось узнать.  
И хотя Гас ехал в Денвер убежденный, что четвертое место в машине будет занято по пути обратно, он обрадовался, когда Гейл снова отвел взгляд.  
— Чем больше и престижнее лаборатория, или, лучше сказать, «организация», — усмехнулся он, — тем меньше она имеет отношения к химии. Для многих химиков, с которыми я работаю, наша наука стала только средством к накоплению денег. А для чего? В лаборатории одни только разговоры об «увеличении объемов» и «доле рынка», но не о рентгеновской кристаллографии. Химия от меня еще дальше, чем до того, как я узнал об искусстве превращений. Я работаю не в лаборатории, мистер Фринг, — вздохнул Гейл, побеждено склоняя голову, — а на фондовой бирже.  
Лучшего момента и придумать невозможно.  
— Я хочу предложить тебе работу, — произнес Гас осторожно тихим голосом хозяина сети Los Pollos Hermanos.  
— Какую?  
Гас достал из кармана пакетик с синими кристаллами, а Гейл аккуратно высыпал их на ладонь.  
Сначала он посмотрел один кристалл на свет, потом лизнул его, и некоторое время просто смотрел на него, а потом удивленно посмотрел на Гаса, тихо спросив:  
— Это же… я могу ошибаться, но… Это «лед»?  
Гас кивнул.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты построил лабораторию, в которой сможешь варить мет. Деньги — не самое главное для тебя, но ты можешь приобрести все необходимое оборудование для опытов и исследований. Я не химик, но знаю, что работа, которую тебе предлагаю, предполагает достаточно свободного времени. Это время трать, как считаешь нужным.  
Гейл остекленевшим взглядом, будто заснул с широко открытыми глазами, смотрел на него.  
— Дать тебе время для принятия решения? — спросил он наклонившись вперед и коснувшись кончиками пальцев руки Ботикера.  
Гейл вздрогнул и, встрепенувшись, хрипло прошептал:  
— Когда я могу приступить?

3\. звезда

— Это моя путеводная звезда, — заговорщически прошептал ему Гейл, прежде чем они попрощались, чтобы встретиться вечером. Венера светила из-за плеча Гейла, глаза которого горели.  
Месяц он наблюдал, как Гейл радостно помогает пуэрториканским нелегалам приваривать трубы и выполняет мелкую работу. Когда Гас пришел посмотреть, как продвигается строительство подземной лаборатории, он остановился как вкопанный, увидев, что о стены бесшумно плещется красная кровь. На периферии зрения блеснуло лезвие ножа.  
— Почему ты не оплакал меня?  
Гас повернулся, чуть не сбив с ног Гейла со стальным швеллером в руках. Тот отбросил балку, придерживая Гаса за плечо, чтобы он не упал с лестницы.  
— Извините! Я не хотел вас напугать, мистер Фринг!  
— Все в порядке, — он положил локоть на перила и посмотрел вниз. Мексиканцы молча прокладывали кабель от пола к потолку, блики от ламп дрожали на не укрепленных напольных плитах и, если отойти чуть-чуть назад, то будет казаться, что лаборатория медленно тонет в крови. — Мне просто показалось.  
— А я у меня до сих пор голова кружится, — возбужденно сказал Гейл, спускаясь вниз. — Это будет прекрасная лаборатория!  
Лампы зажужжали, как мухи, рывками освещая помещение, и лица мексиканцев и Гейла, смотрящего на него снизу.  
— Она так прекрасна, что и умереть не страшно!  
Лампы не переставали гаснуть, а потом загораться снова.  
— Но только после того, как опробую оборудование! — громко рассмеялся он и пошел к двум черным обугленным телам в выцветших футболках и растянутых штанах, тихо спорящих на испанском, как вести проводку. Но Гаса не беспокоило так сильно, что в мерцании света он видел трупы и кровь — у шкафа с инструментом, в тени, казалось, сидит кто-то на складном стуле, широко расставив ноги в желтом защитном комбинезоне.  
Гас крепко зажмурился и, резко развернувшись, ушел.  
Он появился там только через три недели, когда пришло оборудование. Гейл бегал от ящика к ящику, распечатывая заветную лабораторию. Когда Ботикер говорил ему о правильном вложении денег, Гас искал то, что напугало его в прошлый раз. Предчувствие.  
Перед сном он каждый раз читал написанное на титульнике Гейла от руки, вдыхал и выдыхал, вдыхал и выдыхал.  
Гас знал: все факты перед ним, но он не мог сложить их в нужной последовательности, так, чтобы объяснить темные дрожащие тени, и грубые мужские руки, сложенные на коленях, и кровь, которую он увидел и сегодня утром, когда смывал пену с зеленой зубной щетки.  
Конец был близок.  
Он видел это, когда улыбка медленно потухала на лице Гейла Ботикера.  
«Или Уолтер Уайт? И с помощью Гейла и Уайта можно раздавить дона Элладио. Разница только в смертоносности».  
И управлять спокойным добряком было намного проще, чем пятидесятилетним учителем химии, которому подписали смертный приговор.  
«Но с ним я смогу не просто отобрать бизнес Элладио — я унижу его, уничтожу, а затем убью. Лучшая месть за убийство Макса».  
Поздним вечером Виктор позвонил ему, чтобы сообщить, что химик не уходил из лаборатории и некоторые приборы были включены.  
Когда Гас приехал туда, Гейл, крутясь на стуле туда-сюда и ссутулившись, разглядывал россыпь кристаллов синего метамфетамина на алюминиевом столе.  
— Вы знаете химика, который создал их? — спросил он Гаса, не поздоровавшись и не обернувшись. Руки его лежали на коленях, будто мышцы в них были атрофированы. Таким опустошенным Гас никогда не видел Гейла и не думал, что такое возможно.  
— Лично не знаком, — сказал он, подходя к столу.  
Гейл повернулся на стуле и посмотрел на него со смесью надежды и страха — то, что можно увидеть на лицах истово верующих во время молитвы.  
— Я сделал анализ. Девяносто девять и четыре процента чистоты. Шесть десятых процента до совершенства. Эти шесть десятых — руки Венеры Милосской. Почему вы не возьмете его?  
— У меня есть ты, — улыбнулся он. — А наркоманам будет достаточно и девяноста процентов. Сомневаюсь, что хоть один из них будет проверять лед на чистоту. К тому же, нанимать другого химика только ради трехпроцентной разницы в качестве не стоит тех хлопот, какие возникнут из-за этого человека.  
Гейл, что было не свойственно ему, хмыкнул весьма саркастично.  
— Могут ли два повара приготовить одинаково вкусные блюда, мистер Фринг? Даже если будут варить по одному и тому же рецепту?  
— Не могут.  
— Вам стоит взять на работу того химика, а не меня, — пробормотал Гейл, вороша голубые кристаллы на столе. — Если бы только ваш друг увидел их… они прекрасны. В жизни не видел более совершенной кристаллической решетки. На основе метиламина! — рассмеялся Гейл, поворачиваясь к нему. — Метиламина. При таком способе не должны получаться чистые кристаллы. Но самое поразительное то, что именно этот синий мет стимулирует организм гораздо сильнее. Я и подумать не мог, что из метамфетамина можно сделать настоящее произведение искусства. Девяносто девять и четыре процента чистоты, мистер Фринг. Я сомневаюсь, что Морель* вкалывал Гитлеру первитин чище этого. Даже те, у кого ссохся мозг от наркотиков, должны были оценить, насколько исключительны эти кристаллы. Этот химик гений. Он просчитал все. И он смог соединить химию и бизнес.  
«Я не смогу изготовить для вас такой же чистый мет», — повисло в воздухе.  
Гас вздохнул, глядя на химика. Гейл Ботикер был мечтателем и романтиком, — довольно неприятные и раздражающие работники в незаконном бизнесе, хуже могло быть только, если бы Гейл не был таким либеральным и свободонравным.  
Не ошибся ли он с ним? Столько лет, столько денег — годы ожидания псу под хвост? Почему-то ему кажется, что брать этого Уолтера Уайта будет ошибкой, а Гейл с внезапным «творческим кризисом» и неуверенностью в своих способностях как перекрытие на его пути. Но закат дона Элладио уже так близок: племянник Гектора мертв, товар мексиканцев смыло из южных штатов синей волной, верных людей картеля вербуют ОБНщики — скоро солнце будет светить только над его территорией и в честь Макса.  
Но чей мет? Гейла Ботикера? Или Уолтера Уайта?  
— Я встречусь с ним. Предложу ему работать вместе с тобой, — сказал Гас; он поднял руку, останавливая поток благодарностей Гейла. — Но ничего не обещаю. Сначала я хочу узнать, что он за человек.  
— Да! Конечно! Ха-ха-ха! Вау! Вы!.. — схватив руку Гаса обеими руками, Гейл стал трясти ее, не переставая улыбаться. — Спасибо, мистер Фринг. О большем я мечтать не мог.  
— Я извещу тебя, когда можно будет приступать к работе.  
— Да! Хорошо! Тогда я, — Гейл, вытянув руки по швам, похлопал себя по ногам точь-в-точь как ребенок, терпеливо ожидающий, когда можно будет получить свой подарок, — тогда я пойду, да? Хочу отредактировать свое резюме. Так, — поджал он губы и покачал головой, скидывая кристаллы метамфетамина в полиэтиленовый пакетик; только Гейл мог безобидно быть искренне неискренним, — на тот случай, если вы возьмете его.  
Перешагивая через одну ступеньку, Гейл взлетел по лестнице наверх.  
В коридоре за дверью горела лампа, заполняя прямоугольник дверного проема желтым. Гейл вошел в него темным силуэтом. Гас знал, что уходил Ботикер с тетрадью, но под углом и на расстоянии казалось, что в руке Гейл сжимает какой-то острый предмет неправильной треугольной формы, как осколок чего-то. Оставшись в темной лаборатории, где на стальных баках плавали таинственные блики от настольной лампы, и смотря снизу вверх, Гасу показалось, что это уже было когда-то: темный подвал и человек в дверях. Мысли и мозг не слушались его, пытаясь напомнить ему когда такое уже случалось, и Гас все глубже погружался в необъяснимый страх, как в воду.  
Он хотел подойти ближе, чтобы попрощаться, но туфли прилипли к полу, и он не сразу оторвал ногу от пола. Полоса света из коридора стала сужаться, отодвигаясь от стены к нему, как стрелка, отсчитывающая секунды, и когда Гас посмотрел на туфлю, луч света, выхватил, как с подошвы его капает на пол капля.  
— Я с нетерпением буду ждать вашего звонка, мистер Фринг! — голос Ботикера звучал издевательски-бодро.  
И тяжелая дверь захлопнулась за Гейлом.

4\. тень

— Ну, и что ты думаешь?  
Майк отложил газету, снял очки и, взглянув на экран его ноутбука, сказал только:  
— Не нравится он мне. Слишком много проблем создает.  
Гас хмыкнул и развернул окно бухгалтерской программы, закрывая видео с камер в лаборатории: Гейл и Уолтер варят мет, пьют кофе и играют в шахматы.  
— Про таких говорят, — голос Майка звучал уже не так близко, и он оторвал взгляд от счетов. Его глава службы безопасности стоял в дверях: темный в темном коридоре. — «Волк в овечьей шкуре».  
Гас непроизвольно поморщился, когда дверь, тихо щелкнув, закрылась.  
Он вычел из итоговой суммы дохода один миллион — плата за работу У.У.  
Уолтера Уайта он записывал даже в своих личных записях как У.У., Гейла — Г.Б., вместо сумм кружки, половины кружков или треть — доля с продажи с метамфетамина, все на случай, если ноутбук попадет в чужие руки или в руки федералов. В конце этой недели он разошлет в фургонах сто килограмм синего мета по другим штатам, а потом остается только ждать, когда дон Элладио сделает свой ход.  
Гас откинулся на спинку стула, надавил пальцами на веки, помассировал виски.  
Только ждать. Он больше десяти лет ждал, но как же тяжело у самого конца.  
Скрипнул стул у его стола.  
Гас выпрямился и убрал руки от лица.  
Кровь из виска Макса лилась на планы поставок мета на следующие полгода: цифры с миллионами его чистой выручки смазались. Макс не смотрел на него.  
— Скоро я отомщу за тебя, — сказал он ему тихо, кончик языка щекотало и в глазах щипало, и в груди горело так, словно его сжигало изнутри солнце, но Макс не смотрел на него. Тогда он крикнул, стукнув кулаками по столу: — Я уже близко!  
Глаза мертвеца были как темное стекло и в них отражались мелькающие картинки.  
— На что ты смотришь?! Я тут!  
Гас развернул ноутбук. Три камеры показывали лабораторию. Одна камера показывала Гейла, он стоял у стола и крошил метамфетамин, губы его шевелились — он говорил что-то и широко улыбался. Вторая камера показывала общий вид: лаборатория и двое мужчин в желтых комбинезонах. Третья камера показалась ему пластиковые контейнеры, забитые пакетами с метамфетамином, а у стены, рядом с ящиком с инструментами, на складном стуле сидел мужчина. Он сидел, прислонившись к стене, туловище было в тени, а руки сложены на широко расставленных ногах. Когда мужчина приподнимал стопу на пятке, по крови у его ног расходились круги.  
Холодные пальцы коснулись его правой щеки.  
— Ты близко, Густаво.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend melmari did beautiful work for this fic (it's birhday present)! It's right here: http://mel-mari.diary.ru/p185536409.htm under the words "читать дальше". She's talented, multi-faceted autor (but she's writing in russian only))) Русско-говорящим: у Мелмари много фиков по БрБа в жанре джен, гет и слеш, и все они невероятной силы и красоты!
> 
> Написано для команды breaking bad 2012 на diary.ru  
> * название фика и заголовки взяты из стихотворения Т.С. Элиота Полые люди  
> * C12H12N2O3 — формула фенобарбитала, противоэпилептического и снотворного средства, входящего в состав валокардина, который используют при болях в сердце. Фенобарбитал запрещен в США, как сильное наркотическое средство.  
> * Господи, дай, чтобы я всегда желал большего, чем могу сделать. (с) Микеланджелло Буанаротти.  
> * Боулдер в 2010 был признан самым счастливым городом США, даты не стыкуются (2001 или 2002 по грубым подсчетам), но не думаю, что городок был «печальным» до того, как его официально признали самым счастливым — места там дивные. И ваще: I do what I want.  
> * Отрывок из стихотворения Уолта Уитмена «О капитан! Мой капитан!», перевод М. Зенкевича  
> * О навахо. Амереканцы изгнали их в штаты Аризона, Нью-Мексико (это штат, в котором и происходит действие БрБа) и Юта в 1860 году в резервации, под которые выделили наиболее скудные земли.  
> * Болезнь индейцев племени навахо, сопровождающаяся эпилептическими припадками. Больному кажется, что какая-то часть тела у него значительно меньше. У индейцев даже есть теория относительно этой болезни, которая тянет на 4 левел XD инцест, та-да! Если интересно — прочитайте чуть больше на википедии.  
> * Денвер в основном расположен на равнине, но если и холмистые участки, и горы на западе и севере. Численность населения 619 тыс.человек.  
> * У патагонских индейцев в случае чьей-либо смерти плакальщики, чтобы выразить свое соболезнование, являлись к вдове или другим родственникам умершего и начинали самым отчаянным образом рыдать, выть и петь, выжимая из глаз слезы и втыкая себе в руки и бедра острые шипы, чтобы вызвать кровь. За такое изъявление горя их вознаграждают стеклянными бусами и иными безделицами.  
> * 16-ая улица или «Улица магазинов». Там расположены все магазины, кафе, рестораны и т.п.  
> * Венера — третий по яркости объект, видимый с Земли. Ее так же называют «пастушьей звездой». Утренней или вечерней звездой, потому что в это время суток она сияет ярче всех.  
> * Теодор Морель был личным врачом Адольфа Гитлера. Ежедневно с 1936 года А.Г. получал ежедневно инъекции первитина, с 1943 по нескольку раз за день.


End file.
